Azrael (Blazblue)
Azrael is a antagonist in the video game series, BlazBlue. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Azrael VS Broly *Azrael vs Juggernaut *Neopolitan VS Azreal *'Saitama vs Azrael' (Complete) *Sakamaki Izayoi VS Azrael Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *Bane (DC Comics) *Cumber (Super Dragon Ball Heroes) *Doomsday (DC Comics) *Garou (One Punch Man) *Hulk (Marvel Comics) *Jasper (Steven Universe) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) *Lobo (DC Comics) *Momoyo Kawakami (Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai!) *Necalli (Street Fighter V) *Red Hulk (Marvel Comics) *Rhaoh (Fist of the North Star) *Rhino (Marvel Comics) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog series) *Yujiro Hanma(Baki the Grappler) *Zavok (Sonic the Hedgehog series) *Zebra (Toriko) History Death Battle Info Background *Birth: Unknown *Height: 6'8 (203cm) *Weight: 353 Ibs (160 kg) *Commonly refereed to as "The Mad Dog" or "One Who Carries The Death" *Dislikes Sporks *Likes Sturggle Enchant Dragunov *A Limiter that is used to Hold Back Azrael's Full Strength and Power *Appears as Tattoo's covering Azrael's Body *Glow Red and emit a red like aura/mist when being released *Azrael is capable of releasing them when he wishes to utilize more of his power *Is neither a Overdrive or a Gain Art *Azrael has so far shown to release up to Level 2 in his Arcade in ChronoPhantasm and Level 4 in CentralFiction and all of them during his Astral Heat *The Tattoo's Vanish when all of hte Levels of Enchant Dragunov are released Physical Abilities *Superhuman Strength **Primarily a Fist-Fighting Combatant **Is capable of pulling a slab of Stone from the ground with ease **Pucnhed Kagura hard enough to send him flying and crashing into a wall destroying/damaging it ***When the punch struck Kagura, eletricity was generated **Damaged the ground with a simple Axe-Kick **Capable of Matching and Beating TR-0009 Tager (Iron Tager) who weighs 1,212.5 IBs (550 kg) and showed no signs of struggle or pain ***Ragna has described hitting Iron Tager as hitting Metal **Effortlessly broke the bindings that were restraining him after he had just woken up from his Imprisonment *Superhuman Durability **Casually blocked a Strike from Kagura Mutsuki with his Barehands **Has taken attacks from the likes of Ragna The Bloodedge, Kagura Mutsuki, Hakumen, and Valkenhayn R. Hellsing **Has Endured Two years of Near Absolute Zero Tempatures **Took direct attacks from Kokonoe and was unaffected by the attacks *Intelligence **Has shown through one of his Distortion Drive that he is capable of Advanced Techniques and Martial Arts **Was capable of recognizing who Iron Tager was just by seieng his Fighting Style Move List Drives Overdrive Exceed Accel Special Moves Distortion Drives Astral Heat Feats *Spent Two Years in a Cryogenic Prison that had a tempature of nearly Absolute Zero and Survived **Absolute Zero has a temperature of –273.15°C or –459.67°F *Azrael can match and keep pace with the likes of Ragna The Bloodedge, Kagura Mutsuki, Hakumen, Valkenhayne R. Hellsing, Iron Tager, Jin Kisaragi while only using 1/8th of his Full Power. *Capable of Holding his own and Matching Kagura Mutsuki twice on two occasions *Was capable of matching Ragna The Bloodedge *Effortlessly defeated Bullet *Destroyed and Escaped Kokonoe's Dimensional Prison wit his Bare-Hands *In his Arcade Mode, Azrael broke through the Embryo **Nine The Phantom comments that Azrael is Irrational and unlike anything she has seen even during the events of the Dark Wars *In his Arcade Mode, Azrael was capable of retaining his Memories while in the Embryo *Fought Hakumen to a Stalemate *Defeated all the entries of the "Battle of Ragna the Bloodedge" Faults *Azrael heavily relies on his Strength and Power *According to Kagura, Azrael fights like a Child Throwing a Tantrum showing that he relies on his Sheer Power and Strength in a fight despite being knowledgeable and skilled in Combat *Defeated by Kagura Mutsuki and was later locked away in his Cryogenic Prison by Jin Kisaragi and Trinity Glassfille *Was Defeated by Hōichirō Hazuki a formeer Supreme Commander of the Novus Orbis Librarium *Azrael posses a rather Short-Fuse when his Opponents do not fight against him with their Full Power *Will go to any lengths in order to make his opponent attack him with all of their Power. Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Arc System Works Characters Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Martial Artist Category:Angry Combatants Category:Mercenaries Category:Super Soldiers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Characters with Heightened Senses